Vagary
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Hinata tak merasa pernah melakukan kesalahan apa pun. Semuanya dimulai dari surat, bunga, boneka, sejenis santet? Jujur saja, ini mengerikan. #SasuHinaBimonthly #Bully


**Vagary © Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Mistery, Romance**

 **Warning: Out Of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dedicated to SHBF #4 [Bully]**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata tak pernah ingat bagaimana, mengapa dan apa sebabnya ia terjepit di dinding dengan kungkungan kedua lengan kokoh di samping tubuhnya.

Kalau dalam _shoujo manga_ yang sering dibaca Sakura dan Ino, keadaan ini disebut ' _kabedon_ '. Posisi di mana seorang pria menyudutkan sang gadis di pojok dinding dan mengurungnya dengan keadaan sangat serius.

Nah, yang Hinata herankan sekarang, apa kesalahannya pada sang pemuda Uchiha yang berwajah dingin itu?

" _Ano_ , Sasuke-kun?"

"Hei, Hinata … "

"Y-ya?"

"Kau … "

Hinata belum berani bergerak seinci pun.

"?" pandangan bertanya dilemparkan dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke mendengus, "Siap-siap saja," lantas pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"A-apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Day 1, Letter?**

Hinata bungkam. Sakura dan Ino berteriak penuh rasa penasaran. Tenten mengamuk tak karuan, Neji datang dari gedung sebelah demi melihat keadaaan TKP.

Semuanya ramai di sana. Hinata masih kaku di tempat. Tangan putihnya perlahan bergerak menuju loker berbahan besi.

"HINATA DAPAT SURAT CINTA!" teriakan Ino membahana dengan tawa keras.

Satu surat berlapis amplop biru muda telah berada dalam genggamannya. Hinata jelas bingung. Ini apa maksudnya? Setelah didesak untuk membukanya, Hinata menurut dengan rasa ganjil terselip di hatinya.

Saat dibuka—

 _ **Hei, gadisku yang tidak peka,**_

 _ **Mungkin sama seperti yang kemarin. Kau pasti sudah lupa dari mana asalnya ini.**_

 _ **Jangan takut …**_

 _ **Ini hanya ungkapan cinta.**_

 _ **Momentum penuh cinta yang menarik bukan?**_

 _ **Jangan terkejut kalau menemukan'nya' lagi besok, di mana saja.**_

 _ **Tertanda,**_

 _ **Black Sky**_

—ini apa?

"KYAAA! Romantis! Persis isi _manga_ yang baru terbit bulan ini!" jerit Sakura dengan mata berkilat nakal. Hinata hanya meneguk ludah, bukannya tersanjung atau senang, rasanya malah menyeramkan. Yang pasti Hinata tidak merasa bahwa menerima hal-hal seperti ini membuatnya senang.

 **[~~~]**

 **Day 2, Flower?**

Hinata duduk di bangkunya dengan wajah pucat.

Memikirkan surat yang datang kemarin itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Takut kalau saja orang yang mengiriminya surat adalah _stalker_. Hinata berjaga sepanjang malam dengan Neji yang tidur di luar pintu kamar sebagai satpam dadakan.

Hinata mengaduk-aduk isi lacinya, ia tertegun. Apa isi lacinya adalah kapas? Siapa yang iseng meletakkannya di dalam laci Hinata? Seperti serpihan-serpihan benda tipis yang dingin dan agak lembab. Hinata tanpa sengaja menghentakkan isi lacinya dengan tangan. Sesuatu berhamburan, menghiasi lantai kelas dan kakinya dalam jumlah banyak, serpihan kelopak bunga.

"K-kyaaa!" Hinata memekik terkejut karena melihat bebungaan yang berjatuhan itu.

Kembang tujuh warna. Hinata sedang disantet, dikutuk, dipakai sebagai objek perdukunan atau apa? Hinata masih memekik ngeri kala Sakura memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Ino tak lagi berkomentar penuh cinta tentang ini, ia malah sibuk mencari guru dan melaporkan kejadian ini.

Yang jelas, Hinata mulai tidak suka dengan ini semua.

 **[~~~]**

 **Day 3, Bear?**

Hinata memilih untuk beristirahat di rumah hari ini. Ia merasa tidak enak badan setelah menerima kutukan dari seorang penggemar atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang membencinya. Hinata menatap langit-langit kamar dengan wajah lelah.

Ayah dan ibunya sedang pergi. Neji dan Hanabi masih di sekolah. Hinata sendirian di rumah. Err, Hinata mulai merasa waspada kala teringat bahwa ia sedang diteror.

 **Ting tong**

Hinata terlonjak mendengar bunyi bel rumah. Dengan langkah perlahan, ia menuruni tangga dan menghampiri pintu depan. Kesunyian yang ada membuatnya muak, sangat mengerikan. Pintu dibuka perlahan, Hinata gemetar. Tak ada orang di pintu depan, ia membuka pintu, rasa penasaran membuatnya kalah telak.

 **Tuk**

Hinata menendang sesuatu saat ia berjalan. Hinata terkejut saat memandang sesuatu berwarna merah yang ada di bawah sana. Hinata berjongkok, memungut benda itu, sebuah boneka beruang dengan warna yang tak lazim. Rasanya cukup menyeramkan melihat sebuah _teddy bear_ dengan warna merah darah dengan bagian perutnya ada jahitan yang dirobek paksa. Hinata terbelalak menatap beruang itu.

Ada secarik kertas yang disematkan di sana.

 _ **Get Well Soon,**_

 _ **Black Sky**_

Hinata masuk ke rumah dengan buru-buru. Mengerikan sekali! Sebenarnya apa maksud dari semua kejadian yang menghampirinya belakangan ini?

 **[~~~]**

 **Day 4, Stranger?**

Hinata tidak pernah menyangka akan datang suatu hari di mana ia bisa menjadi sangat paranoid terhadap segala sesuatu. Curiga dan waspada menjadi sikap utamanya pada minggu ini. Ke mana-mana ditemani Sakura, Ino, atau Tenten. Ia takut. Neji pun selalu mengantar jemput Hinata karena cemas pada adik kesayangannya itu.

Kali ini pun Hinata masih pulang dengan Neji. Ia berjalan sangat dekat dengan Neji, jelas-jelas ketakutan.

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Aku ada di sini."

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum kaku.

 **Syalala~~**

Suara ponsel Neji mengagetkan Hinata. Neji mengangkatnya perlahan, "Apa?! Kau belum mengerjakannya?"

Seseorang membalas di kejauhan.

"Kembali ke sekolah?! Tidak bisa, aku harus mengantar Hinata!"

Hinata masih setia menunggu Neji selesai menelepon. Setelah saling membentak beberapa kali, sambungan diputuskan oleh Neji. Ia memandang adiknya dengan tatapan menyesal, "Maaf, Hinata! Kau bisa pulang duluan? Kalau ada apa-apa, lari saja, oke?"

Hinata mengiyakan dengan enggan. Neji berlari kembali ke sekolah. Hinata berjalan dengan tidak nyaman, seperti ada seseorang yang mengawasinya di belakang sana. Ia menoleh takut-takut. Ada sosok yang mengikutinya, Hinata tahu itu.

Hinata mulai berlari, takut dikejar.

Tapi sosok itu juga ikut mengikutinya terus menerus.

Hinata memekik saat ia merasakan lengannya ditarik.

"Hinata?"

Ah! Suara itu ...

"S-sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengangkat alis. "Kau kenapa?"

Hinata terisak. Ia merasa takut sekali. Jujur, ia tidak suka perasaan ini.

"A-aku takut. Tadi ada yang mengikutiku. A-apa Sasuke-kun melihatnya?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu, "Lihat apa?"

Hinata mengusap wajahnya dengan ujung lengan jaketnya. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"K-kenapa Sasuke-kun ada di sini? Bukankah rumahmu di arah berlawanan?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Aku mau mampir ke sana," ia menunjuk sebuah direksi menuju arah kanan.

Hinata menelengkan kepala, "B-bukankah itu jalan buntu?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil menepuk kepala Hinata, "Aku duluan. Hati-hati."

Setelah itu, Hinata tidak merasakan hawa seseorang yang mengikutinya lagi. Aneh …

 **[~~~]**

 **Day 5, Sooner or Later?**

Hinata bisa menghela napas lega setelah kejadian semalam. Sampai saat ini ia belum menemukan keanehan lagi. Ia bisa tidur nyenyak semalam setelah Neji membelikannya pajangan kamar berupa _dream catcher,_ yang konon katanya bisa menangkal mimpi buruk. Ah, Hinata yang gampang percaya takhayul dan mitos pun percaya saja pada Neji.

Setidaknya Hinata bisa merasa tenang. Hinata berhenti berjalan saat ia mendengar dua buah suara saling bersahutan di koridor menuju UKS.

"— _baka_ , bukannya senang, dia malah ketakutan."

Siapa? Rasanya …

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku berhasil ya?"

"Cih, percuma minta saran padamu."

Hinata kenal pada …

"Haha, habisnya pacarku suka kasus misteri ataupun horror, makanya sukses."

"Sialan. Kau membuatku melakukan hal bodoh."

Suara itu …

"Lagipula nama _Black Sky_ itu norak!"

Hinata buru-buru mengecek daftar email di ponselnya. Ia membekap mulutnya.

…

Hinata pulang dengan terburu-buru. Sesampainya di rumah, ia membongkar rak berisi buku-buku yang sudah tidak terpakai serta mencari surat dan boneka yang ia dapatkan dari sang _stalker_ kemarin. Sebuah album bertinta besar membentuk simbol X-3 diraih dengan tergesa. Halaman-halamannya yang dilapisi plastik kaca dibuka dengan tidak sabaran. Sebuah foto dan tulisan tangan di sampingnya membuat Hinata memekik.

Astaga!

 **[~~~]**

 **Day 6, Recover?**

"Hinata, kau masih belum bisa tidur?"

"Perlu kami menginap di rumahmu?"

Hinata menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. Matanya berkantung, rambutnya berantakan, salahkan saja keterlambatannya di pagi hari akibat terjaga di tengah malam. Kelihatannya _dream catcher_ pemberian Neji gagal membuatnya terlelap kemarin malam.

Hinata berdiri, menimbulkan suara berderak dari bangku yang digeser mendadak. Satu buah _paper bag_ berwarna putih dibawa dengan sebelah tangan. Langkahnya sempoyongan menuju bilik bertanda 2-1.

Ia menghampiri gadis berambut pirang yang tengah asyik berceloteh di depan pintu, "Ada Sasuke-kun?"

Gadis itu melongokkan kepala ke dalam kelas itu lantas kembali menatap Hinata. "Ada. Mau aku panggilkan?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

Hinata memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut perih. Tubuhnya disandarkan pada dinding koridor berwarna krem.

"Ada perlu apa, Hinata?"

Hinata mendongak, "Aku rasa ada yang perlu kita selesaikan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal pertama yang Hinata lakukan setelah tiba di atas atap dengan Sasuke adalah menuangkan isi _paper bag_ ke lantai berlapis semen. Pemuda itu tidak bereaksi apa pun.

"A-ada komentar atau pengakuan tentang ini?" tanya Hinata dengan pandangan iritasi.

Pemuda itu menyeringai tipis tanpa Hinata ketahui.

"Aku tidak merasa melakuakan kesalahan. Coba jelaskan."

Hinata menghela napas lelah.

"Kau yang mengirimkan ini padaku, Tuan _Black Sky_? Atau perlu kusebutkan alamat email-mu, _blacksky_uchiha_?"

"Banyak pengguna email dengan nama samaran _Black Sky_. Lagipula belum tentu aku bukan?"

Hinata mendengus.

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang mengenalku dan memakai nama akun seperti itu."

"Tidak juga. Jangan terlalu sok meniru detektif, Hinata."

Hinata benci sorot mata jahil Sasuke saat itu.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak ingat lagi dengan ucapanmu minggu lalu, Sasuke-kun. 'Siap-siap saja.' kau pikir maksud ucapanmu itu logis?"

Sasuke terkekeh, "Tergantung sudut pandang masing-masing, Hinata."

"Tulisan tangan."

Sasuke terdiam.

Hinata meraih surat yang tergeletak pasrah di lantai. Selembar foto dan satu kertas berisi coretan tangan juga dikeluarkan dari saku. Keduanya dipampangkan di depan wajah bungsu Uchiha.

"I-ini terlalu mirip untuk ukuran _copy paste_ atau meniru. Dan boneka beruang merah itu adalah hadiah yang kau dapatkan dari fans saat Valentine, aku pernah melihatnya dalam album Festival Olahraga di bulan Februari saat kita kelas satu. Kau merobek tulisan _Sasuke Fans Club_ di bagian perutnya. Benar kan, Uchiha Sasuke a.k.a _Black Sky_?"

"Tidak terlalu mirip dengan tulisanku, lagipula kenapa aku harus susah-susah melakukan itu? Lebih baik aku mem- _bully_ -mu terang-terangan. Dan lagi aku tidak suka bermain boneka, Hinata," kilah Sasuke sambil terkekeh.

Hinata menepuk jidat. Jurus pamungkas mesti keluar sekarang.

"Aku mendengarnya **semalam** , pembicaraanmu dengan Naruto. Ini hanya analisisku saja, t-tapi kau melakukannya karena—"

Sasuke tertegun. Semalam?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"—k-kau menyukaiku, mungkin?"

Hinata menutup wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Sasuke sendiri mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah merona. Sial! Ia tak menyangka Hinata akan memergoki pembicaraannya dengan Naruto semalam.

Hinata mendongak pelan-pelan, "B-benar?"

Sasuke belum berani menatapnya, "Sial."

Sunyi sebentar. Sasuke terbatuk pelan sebelum berbicara, "Baiklah. Memang benar aku yang melakukannya. Memberikanmu surat, bunga, boneka, mengikutimu pulang. Itu semua menjadi mengerikan berkat saran Naruto _dobe_."

Hinata terkekeh. Sasuke mendecih kesal.

"Jangan tertawa."

"Pfft … hahaha …"

"Jangan tertawa, Hinata!"

"S-sasuke-kun tidak romantis. Memangnya untuk apa—akh?!"

Hinata mengusap dahinya yang disentil Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh—"

"Eh?"

Sasuke berlutut di hadapan Hinata. Ia menarik tangan kanan Hinata dan mengecupnya.

"Apa jawabanmu untuk pernyataan cintaku, Hinata?"

Hinata malah tergelak.

"Memangnya kapan Sasuke-kun menyatakan cinta? Dengan seluruh prosesi mengerikan itu?"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Kuakui itu mengerikan. Jadi?"

Hinata tersenyum jahil, " _Not bad,_ Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke terkekeh dan memeluk Hinata.

"Terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ah, semuanya berakhir dengan baik bukan?**

 **Satu kisah telah berakhir.**

 **Saatnya menutup tirai dan memulai cerita lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Waduhh! Ini nih bully gulali ala santet-santetan /wth /author mulai diabetes. Don't know what to say, only flow with the story and voillaa … #digebukin**

 **(QAQ)?**

 **Ya udahlah, saya gak tahu mesti bilang apa tentang yang ini. Mohon maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan dari fic ini. Oh ya, untuk yang minta agar fanfiksi saya yang belum kelar agar segera dilanjutkan itu, saya minta maaf, belum ada ide. TTATT Tapi enggak bakal saya PHP-in kok. Okehh? #digilas**

 **.**

 **Mind**

 **To**

 **RnR**

 **?**

 **Salam ketjeh,**

 **Ether-chan**


End file.
